qlaxcacafandomcom-20200213-history
The Agreement
The Agreement is a declaration of non-violent trade commerce between multiple alien races. Since trading is the most important business in the universe, this actually is a declaration of peace between the alien races. However, The Agreement is not just about the non-violent trade commerce, but also about the rules of trading. The committee that’s in charge of keeping The Agreement up-to-date makes amendments every year. The members of it are chosen through democratic methods, with representatives of every alien race. It can be seen as some sort of government for the Local Group: the Milky Way, Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies. History Through the ages The Committee gained power and they have their own armed forces to make everyone keep to The Agreement. However, because of certain amendments, discord and friction are increasing. Mainly, the aliens that are influenced by The Agreement are split into three groups: the Troths, in favour of the certain amendments of The Agreement and therefore finding themselves the most loyal to The Committee; the Realists, opposing the certain amendments but in favour of the rest of The Agreement, finding the certain amendments unrealistic to keep to and not at all fair; and the Pirates or Outsiders, opposing The Agreement entirely and in favour of free trade. The first two are officially part of the Agreement and would therefore both enjoy the protection of the Agreement-Army – which is not the actual case for the Realists – but the latter are not and are therefore mostly hiding at the edges of the LG and attack lonely traders/trade caravans swiftly and effectively. The Agreement is falling apart as the Realists become more determined and build their own armed forces. Though they are outnumbered eleven to one by the Troths in sheer number of population, their part in the universe-wide trading is almost as great as the Troths’. Naturally the Realists are not all happy with each other either; a significant proportion prefers peaceful demonstration against the certain amendments. Within the Troths the same thing is going on; a significant proportion wishes to come to a new agreement with the Realists without violence. Of course, since both groups are still part of The Agreement, no official war is going on – which would violate the main element of non-violence. But in these unstable times, both groups want as many followers as possible to create armed forces, just in case y’know? And this is why ambassadors of both the Troths and the Realists have set out on a mission to discover new species / intelligent life in undiscovered regions of the Milky Way. The Troths stumble upon Earth and its inhabitants, quickly annex them into their thinking and their beliefs. Humans, who have no idea of the problems in their galaxy, are only flabbergasted and extremely excited about the existence of so much extra-terrestrial life. They spread out through the galaxy quickly and encounter close-related human beings that have been kidnapped from Earth and dumped on a planet far away. The aliens who did so were just curious passers-by and therefore the existence of Earth, the home planet of human beings, was only known to the kidnapped specimens on the planet far far away. Since they had no idea how to get back there and eventually their offspring didn’t care, Earth was only first really discovered when the Troths send an ambassador in that general direction. Because of all of the above, the humans have the Troths’ point of view. Meaning: they don’t like Realists (and Pirates) and have to make sure they do the right things for The Agreement. Gradually the protagonist discovers the truth in the situation and decides that the Realists are actually right and the Troths should be less stubborn and aggressive.